


Nameless*Preface

by AloneOnGallifrey



Series: Nameless [1]
Category: Namari-Kirin
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I am writing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless*Preface

【实况主群像】无名/Nameless【前奏&序】

【前奏】

我站在一个将要终结的时代。  
出于对“革新计划”的兴趣和被3年前那场浩劫造成的灾难性后果引起的震惊，我迫切的想了解更多这方面的信息。而绝大多数人都拒绝透露任何有关这方面的事，又或者是被迫对外界保密，政府和通灵师协会也几乎完全封锁了内部信息的流出。  
我想这是在避免对大众公开政府和协会的决策错误，但我们也因此错过了很多把协会和旅行者公会重建得更好的机会。其中最为悲惨的是，我们失去了真相。  
我希望能在迎来时代的终结之前得到关于此事的完整资料。十分幸运，我的导师和前辈是全程参与“大革命”的一位重要人物之一，他也同意并且迫切地希望他的继承人能够了解他所经历的那件事，并且铭记守护者们世代相传的誓言。  
在此我将整理出他毫无保留告诉我的一切，甚至是一些他对于“革新派”成员的计划和行动的猜测。我希望作为一个不属于那个时代的人，我做出的记录能够是完整、客观而不失公允的。  
于我本人而言我最想知道的是关于我的本家在革新计划中的站位、我兄长的离去以及他是否背叛了家族。关于这些事情的真相我自然也会如实记录。  
出于某些特殊原因我不能公开导师的姓名，不过他在参与“大革命”时所使用的名字几乎是人尽皆知。  
他的名字是Kirin。

【序】最后的誓言  
“如果你把所有的错误都关在门外时，真理也要被关在门外面了。”  
——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》

事情开始于我收到的邀请函。  
准确地说，那只不过是一张空白的纸而已，上面有一些看似不足为奇却十分精美的、层层叠叠的雕花和镂空。在通过无数次旋转折叠纸片并在阳光的照射下得到投影出的密语之后，我相信我终于能够走近真相。  
那是“大革命”时期的守旧派高层成员使用的密语。  
按照密语中的地址我来到日本青森，去拜访邀请我的那个人。  
不过当然——即使已经做好了心理准备，在我看到那个人拉开他家门的时候我仍然吃了一惊：那是我两年多前学习时因为意外曾经来过的地方，而那个人的面容轮廓也极为熟悉。  
“导师？Kirin先生……？”  
而他只是向我点了点头，然后退开一步。“进来吧。”  
房间里的装饰和我上次来时几乎是一模一样，以暖黄色调为主的客厅看起来十分空旷，只有中央摆上了茶几，周围环绕着一圈矮沙发。在沙发里侧的角落里放着几个竹木架，似乎是被随手搁了些奇怪的小东西上去。沙发上方悬着一个投影仪，对面充当幕布的墙壁被涂成了白色，显得一片空旷。墙角一堆似乎被打上亚马逊商标的纸箱整齐地摞成一堆，显得和整个环境格格不入——那大概就是我对这间屋子印象深刻的原因了。  
茶几上放着一整套茶具，杯中烟水晶般的红茶颜色正好是极为适合饮用的第三泡，在从客厅侧面落地窗中透进的阳光下格外的清澈透明。茶壶旁随意地放了一本书——或许是导师先前等待时看过的。我犹豫着坐下，望着茶杯中盘旋上升的淡淡白烟，心绪飘飞。  
两年前我因为资质好而被送往通灵师协会的高层中心接受指导，正好遇见了一位打算离开的优秀前辈。因为我的到来和上级的指示他迫于无奈而接受了指导我的任务。后来在一次任务失误中我受了重伤，在他家中休养过一段时间。伤好后他将我送离前线，我也没再见过亦或听说他的名讳——不……要说的话如果不是这次见面，我至今仍不知道他的名字。  
他是我的导师，也是在革新计划中被称为“那位阁下”的人。  
到最后我才知道他是要将我培养成协会的继承者的。  
等回过神来时导师已坐在我身侧，手捧剔透的白瓷茶杯，翻看茶几上摊开的笔记。似乎是感受到我的目光，他轻啜了一口红茶，啪地一声单手合上那本记录，无意间略微将它举高又再放下。  
“希望你不介意我给你讲讲那些过去的老事情，啊，别这么顾忌我的感受——只要认认真真地听就好了。我相信你会感兴趣……”  
“那么，这就是故事的开始。”  
不用着急，茶还未凉。


End file.
